nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
|image = |gender = Female |status = Alive |birthdate = 2003-2004 (age 11-12) |home = Occult Realm |occupation = Student |school = Occultia Academy |relatives = Selene (mother) *Michael Corvin (father) *Alexander Corvinus (ancestor) † *Helena Corvinus (ancestor) † *Marcus Corvinus (distant grand-uncle) † *William Corvinus (distant grand-uncle) † *Unnamed human Corvinus (ancestor) † *Unnamed maternal grandfather † *Cecilia (aunt) |romances = Sha'quan Anderson (Crush her side) |friends = *Sha'quan Anderson *Jerriss Maxwell |enemies = Lycans |loyalty = Unknown Family *Sha'quan Anderson |species = Alpha Vaewolf |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue in human form Blue with black sclera in Hybrid form |ethnicity = Caucasian-American}} Eve is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin, and is the first born Hybrid in the ''Underworld'' franchise. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal, Vampire and Lycan strains, making her the most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date. She is portrayed by actress India Eisley. History Eve was born and raised in captivity, her parents having been captured by the Infected Persons Unit before they could ever learn of Selene's pregnancy for themselves. Antigen, the biotech corporation that took custody of Selene and Michael, "raised" Eve as 'Subject 2' in captivity for the first 11-12 years of her life. Her caretakers told her that her parents had died when she was born, preventing her from learning anything about her origins or nature. However, she mentions that because of her psychic connection to Selene, she felt certain her caretakers were lying about her being an orphan. Only one doctor, her personal caretaker, ever treated her as anything more than a lab specimen, with others regarding her as merely a means to an end. ''Nikara World: Awakening On Sha'quan's trip to the Occult Realm to investigate mass killings of Vampires and Lycans he overhears a conversation between to individuals saying that since "Subject 2" which is Eve is no longer a child that it's time for her execution. Upon hearing this he sneaks into the lab and frees Eve. When informed that she is soon to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity and frees her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their psychic connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal from a Lycan attack, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance. However, Selene assures her that it is her heartbreak due to the sudden loss of Eve's father that causes her silence, rather than not caring for Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches an attack on the company, during which Eve manages to free herself. She confronts Jacob Lane, the Hybrid doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a more powerful and silver-resistant race of Lycans. The two fight fiercely, culminating in Eve successfully defeating Lane when she literally rips his throat out. Mother and daughter reunite, but although Eve has a vision of Michael escaping the facility, her father vanishes before she and Selene can catch up with him on the roof. Powers & Abilities The full extent of her powers remains to be seen, given that she is introduced as a pre-teen, though it is noted that Eve is likely the most powerful creature in existence. Like her father, she demonstrates high functioning predatory instincts in her Hybrid state, but she also lacks any real training or knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and relies almost entirely on brute strength and savagery to defeat her opponents. Even so, she has the potential to become the most powerful Immortal ever, surpassing all her peers and predecessors. *'Superhuman Endurance''' - As a Hybrid, Eve's endurance is much higher than humans or other Immortals. She is once seen using a knife to nonchalantly inflict deep cuts in one of her arms and is able to withstand multiple hits from other Immortals, including an adult Hybrid. Her endurance also allowed her to survive for years without feeding on blood while retaining most of her health and powers and makes her somewhat resistant to powerful chemicals and anesthetics, such as Propofol. *'Superhuman Strength' - Her strength appears to be augmented by fear and rage, with other powers manifesting after feeding. She lacks any proper combat training, but her raw strength is sufficient to compensate for this weakness against most foes. Eve is seen tossing a large cabinet into a concrete wall and shattering the cabinet with great force in the process, overpowering adult human marines much larger than herself and holding them in place, tearing a transformed Lycan's head in half, and later overpowering and tearing out the throat of a Hybrid. It should be noted that in human form, Eve is strong enough to keep a door closed against a transformed Lycan. *'Superhuman Senses' - Eve is shown sensing the approach of a Lycan attack in Underworld: Awakening. She felt them before Selene, which means either her senses are superior to those of her mother or her Lycan heritage allows her to detect other Lycans/Werewolves. *'Superhuman Healing' - Until she is first fed actual Vampire blood, she is unable to heal from a Lycan attack at anything other than a normal human rate, but she instantly heals a few seconds after feeding. When Eve cuts herself, her skin regenerates within seconds. Being the offspring of two Hybrids, it is likely that she can regenerate from nearly any wound instantly. *'Superhuman Speed' - She is shown disappearing from sight in seconds, eluding police officers, her mother, and Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Agility' - Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back with extreme force. She displays twists and flips when fighting. *'Sensory Synchronization' - She is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or father, her brainwaves fall into sync with them and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. For years, however, this occurred only between Eve and her mother, as they were kept within close proximity; her father was kept too far away from her for this to occur. This ability of sensory synchronization is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. Quotes